Hangover
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: ONESHOT. After Jeff's 29th birthday party, Shannon wakes up to find that he slept with his BFF. Before he can admit his feelings, she gives him some bad news. Can he convince her that what happened wasn't a mistake before it's too late? ShannonOC.


Kayso, this is basically kinda like a tease or possibly a prequel to Nights in Gas Chamber. I didn't feel like updating any of my fics, so I figured I'd write a oneshot. Hope you guys enjoy it. xD Feedback would be swell. (LOL, swell).  
**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Jeff, Matt or Shannon. I **DO** own Andie. Also, the lyrics in this oneshot are from Everywhere But Here by Nick Lachey. I **DO NOT** own the song or its lyrics either.

* * *

_Here is the place we used to go, we were laughing. Hand in hand walking down the road, we were happy. Here is the corner where said, kiss me stupid, I remember you in red. We were something again, we were something yea... We would some be... You're in my head, you're under my skin. You're everywhere, but here, but here. It's a mystery, how you can be, everywhere but..._

The bright yellow rays of sunshine poked through the blinds, causing Andie to open her eyes. She moaned, her head still throbbing from the previous night. Why did she have to have so much to drink? Andie glanced around the room before realizing she wasn't at home. She was at Jeff's house. As a matter of fact, she was in his bedroom. Once Andie had fully woken up, she realized that not only was she in Jeff's bed, she had no clothes on and Shannon was laying next to her. The Prince of Punk was sound asleep, also naked. The events of the previous night flashed through Andie's mind. She looked at Shannon as he stirred, opening his eyes. He offered a sleepy smile, running his fingers through his black and blonde hair.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Shannon mumbled, sitting up.

"We're at Jeff's, Shan," Andie replied.

"Last night…the party…you and I…"

"Let's talk after I take a shower."

Shannon was too hung over to argue. He simply nodded before laying back on the bed, watching as Andie wrapped the blanket around her body and left the room. Shannon rubbed his face with his hands, knowing he was in a big mess. He reached for his boxers and slid them on. How drunk was he last night? Obviously drunk enough to sleep with his best friend. Shannon knew his secret feelings for Andie were going to get him in trouble one day. He just never expected this to happen. His thoughts broke when someone knocked on the door. It was Jeff. The youngest Hardy brother didn't look too happy and Shannon couldn't blame. If Jeff and Beth would've had sex in his bed, he would've been pretty pissed. But, that wasn't his concern at the moment.

His concern was that he didn't know what to tell Andie. Should he confess his true feeling? Should he lie and say the sex meant nothing? He couldn't say that. Andie meant too much to him. But, Shannon knew his feelings weren't mutual. It killed him inside to know that. Jeff could sense Shannon's defeated feeling. He knew that Shannon always had feelings for Andie. It started when they younger. For the sake of their friendship, Shannon kept his feelings a secret. Jeff sat on the bed next to Shannon, giving him a look.

"I'm all for you _finally_ getting with Andie," Jeff started. "But, did you have to do it in my bed?"

"I didn't sleep with her," Shannon lied.

"Bullshit. Me and Beth saw you."

"You…saw?"

"I've never seen two people so drunk and so wild."

Jeff was only teasing but he felt bad when he noticed Shannon's frown. The Prince of Punk was still too afraid to admit the truth. Which was odd considering that Shannon and Andie didn't keep anything from each other. Jeff had feeling that Andie felt the same way as Shannon. Now he was determined to get the truth out of her. Shannon groaned, realizing that his friend was plotting something. Jeff and Matt had been plotting to get Shannon and Andie together since the day they met her. They didn't give up for nothing.

"What are you gonna do?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know," Shannon frowned. "I want her to know how I feel."

"So tell her you love her."

"She doesn't love me that way."

"You don't know that."

Both men heard the shower shut off and they glanced at each other. Jeff mouthed the words 'tell her' before leaving the room. Shannon sighed, shaking his head. When Andie came back into the room, she had on a pair of Beth's jeans and one of Jeff's old t-shirts. Shannon tried not to let his eyes wander but it was uncontrollable. The next thing he knew, she was in his arms, kissing him roughly. That's what Shannon loved about Andie. She was rough but somehow still passionate. He returned her kisses, moving his hands under her shirt. He bit her bottom lip, stopping her from pulling away.

"Shannon, this can't happen," Andie whispered.

"You kissed me, Andie," Shannon replied, his lips moving towards her neck.

"It was a mistake."

"And last night?"

"We were drunk, we made a mistake."

Shannon did what he could to hide the hurt in his eyes. He just nodded his head, unable to think of anything to say. The faint sniffling told him that Andie was crying. Shannon lifted her chin, wiping her tears with his thumb. Andie chewed her bottom lip, turning her gaze away from Shannon. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. But, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her throat was dry. He was the one person that never hurt her. But, Andie couldn't think about that. Not when what she had to tell him would crush him. Shannon immediately knew something was up. Andie was never this quiet.

"What's wrong?" Shannon asked.

"I'm leaving," Andie replied.

"What? Why? Why would you do that?"

"I'm coming back but, I just…"

"Can't be around me?"

"This has nothing to do with you. Or last night."

"Then don't go."

Andie frowned, pulling her knees to her chest. Part of her wanting to leave because of the previous night. Shannon was right. She couldn't be around him. She wanted him too badly. But, another part of Andie just wanted to travel. She felt Shannon take her hand, silently begging her not to go. She could tell that he blamed himself for her departure. Shannon locked eyes with his best friend, wishing she wouldn't go. He knew in his heart that it hand nothing to do with him. But, it still felt that way. He whispered for her not to go. But, she left anyway, promising to call him later.

Shannon watched her go, taking a part of his heart with her. Did she know she just completely destroyed him? How could she not? How did one drunken night turn into this? The Prince of Punk had no answers. Maybe when Andie returned he'd confess his feelings for her. Yes. That was it. Shannon swore that the day she returned, he'd tell her that he loved her. Would things be picture perfect? He hoped they would be. Shannon barely moved when his cell phone started to ring. The ringtone, Everywhere But Here, told him that Andie was calling him. He simply stared at the device, listening to the song, remembering how much it reminded him of Andie.

_Here's the diner where we meet, on your lunch break. Corner table, just you and me, on a Monday. In the rain, we ran and ran, to your apartment. You called in sick to work again. We were something again, we were something yea... Would some be... You're in my head, You're under my skin. You're everywhere, but here, but here. It's a mystery, how you can be, everywhere but here..._

_You're everywhere but here._


End file.
